Enfin l'amour
by carpediemlfr
Summary: Harry vient de tuer Voldemort. Severus va panser ses blessures. Tout comme Draco va le faire avec Remus


DRACO / REMUS

**Enfin l'amour.**

**(DRACO / REMUS),(HARRY/SEVERUS)**

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Voldemort venait de mourir de la main d'Harry.

La guerre était finalement finie.

Après de long mois de souffrance, la dernière bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard.

L'ordre du Phénix et les aurors avaient tous été alerté par Severus Rogue.

Grace à cette information, ils avaient pu établir une stratégie efficace pour contrer l'attaque finale.

La défense avait vite eu l'avantage sur le lord des ténèbres et ses mangemorts.

A présent, Poudlard était de nouveau sous contrôle.

Les aurors emmenaient tous les mages noirs à Azkaban et les médicomages se précipitèrent auprès des blessés.

Dumbledore demanda à Mme Pomfresh, Molly et Tonks d'équiper plusieurs salles de Poudlard afin de soigner au plus vite les malades.

Puis il demanda à Severus d'emmener Harry dans ses appartements pour prendre soin de ce dernier et pour éviter toute émeute du ministère.

Le jeune griffondor avait de nombreuses blessures et brulures sur le corps malgré la protection de Remus.

Lorsqu'Harry ne pouvait pas éviter les sortilèges de magie des mangemorts, il faisait rempart avec son corps.

Etant un loup garou, sa peau était plus résistante.

Cependant, son sacrifice lui brulait maintenant tout le corps.

Il était maintenant à l'agonie et allait surement mourir si personne ne s'occupait de lui.

C'est pour cela que Severus demanda à Draco d'emmener son ancien professeur des forces du mal dans sa chambre de préfet pour stopper l'infection.

Tout comme son parrain, le jeune Malfoy avait joué le rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore.

Severus lui avait appris toutes les ruses et l'occlumentie pour tromper Voldemort.

Le maitre de potion savait que son élève allait vite remettre sur pied le lycanthrope.

En effet, il lui avait tout appris des sortilèges guérisseurs et des potions de soins.

Draco transporta le plus vite possible le membre du phénix dans sa chambre et le posa délicatement sur son lit.

Le souffle de Remus était saccadé.

Sa peau était complètement brulée.

La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était de savoir si Harry avait survécu.

Draco voulait le rassurer mais il voulait aussi que son malade garde sa combativité pour survivre.

_**Draco :**_ « Il est en sécurité avec Severus. Il a tué le Lord mais il est très affaiblit.

Il est têtu, il guérira mais il faut aussi vous battre.

Il se sentira coupable toute sa vie si vous mourrez. Alors montrez-moi à quel point les gryffondors sont courageux. »

A ces derniers mots, il lui fit boire une potion anti douleur et une autre pour arrêter la progression des infections.

Puis, il lui lança aussitôt un sortilège de nudité.

Ensuite, il fit plusieurs incantations pour bloquer la magie noire qui circulait encore dans ses veines.

Après plusieurs heures à essayer de le garder en vie, Remus s'endormit enfin stabilisé.

Draco avait réussi à le maintenir éveillé pour éviter de le ranimer par la suite.

En effet, le jeune serpentard était persuadé que si le loup garou perdait connaissance il ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

Le cœur de Draco se calma enfin. Remus était maintenant hors de danger.

Cependant, il fallait absolument qu'il recouvre son corps de pommades pour couvrir chaque brulure, puis bander son corps.

Il se mit aussitôt à la tache.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il recouvra son patient d'un drap.

Puis, mort de fatigue, il s'allongea près de lui.

Severus emmena Harry dans son lit.

Le jeune survivant était encore en état de choc.

Il pleurait de douleur pas du mal physique mais psychologique.

Il venait de tuer un homme.

Même si ce dernier avait été le responsable de centaines de meurtres et qu'il devait le faire pour sauver tous ses amis et le monde sorcier.

Cependant, le corps sans vie de Voldemort demeurait dans son esprit.

Severus tenta de le laisser quelques secondes pour aller chercher tout le nécessaire pour le soigner mais le jeune gryffondor s'accrocha tellement à lui qu'il ne pouvait le quitter.

Il se résolut alors à le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer.

Il lui murmurait continuellement que tout était fini, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur et d'utiliser ce sortilège impardonnable.

Que grâce à lui, plus personne ne souffrirait de la folie du meurtrier de ses parents.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Harry s'endormit dans ses bras totalement épuisé mais réconforté.

Severus retenta de le laisser mais même dans son sommeil Harry l'agrippait de toute ses forces.

Alors, il demanda à Dobby de lui apporter toutes les pommades pour le soigner.

Une heure plus tard, il avait difficilement appliqué toutes les pommades sur son corps blessé et lancé tous les sorts nécessaires pour le revitaliser.

Severus s'endormit alors éreinté mais serein dans les bras de celui qui venait de lui rendre sa liberté.


End file.
